Repair a Dark Heart
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Guilmon is a dark hearted digimon who does not care about other people. But when the beautiful dancer Renamon enter the scene, what has become of this? RenaGuil, AguBiyo and PataGato. please read and review.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, Digimon fans! Sorry I been away for some time now, but I far too busy doing Bandicoot Hearts 2 that I almost forgotten you. Don't worry, I'm back with a new RenaGuil fic alongisde AguBiyo and PataGato. Anyway, to get to the point, here's the Prologue. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.

Repair a Dark Heart:

Prologue:

The Digital World, a peaceful world, but was sometime surrounds in darkness. But heroes rose up to defeat it. Now this story tells of one digimon who was so cold-hearted, not so nice, and just keep it to himself.

Guilmon Matsuki was the legendary dinosaur digimon who has just saved the world at a very young age. But now, when he grew, he turned cold-hearted and just goes around looking for battles to become stronger. The more evil digimon he defeated, the stronger he becomes. Guilmon did not care of others, but others liked him. He's every girl who wanted to be with, and all the boys who wanted to be.

You see, Guilmon was a dark-type person who doesn't care about others. But he does help his two best friends, Agumon and Patamon, who was also not so very nice. They go around, killing evil digimon, who was all afraid of him, even Reapermon. To the evil digimon, they were known as the digimon reapers, but to the other digimon, they call them the saviours. But Guilmon did not care what they think, all he care about was himself.

But little he knows, there was someone else…

Renamon Nonaka was a happy female fox digimon. She did not love battles. Rather, she is a good singer alongside her two best friends Biyomon and Gatomon. She goes to clubs and sing. She did not love the boy's attitudes because they kept whistling at her and cheering.

All she wanted was to find a strong, dark person who would lift her off her feet. Renamon won't give up until she finds the one.

And in this story is where Renamon will meet Guilmon and melt his dark heart.

To be contiuned...

A/N: Anyway, the prologue is done. I will do the next chapter soon, where Guilmon and his friends meet Renamon and his friends. Anyway, see ya soon.


	2. The Two Lovers meet

A/N: So, we're back on? OK. The first chapter is on. Oh, and to let you, every chapter will have a song. The first one is Chains by Tina Arena. And in this chapter is when a dark Guilmon meets Renamon.

Chapter 1: The two lovers meet:

It was a dark night and there was street light every where. All of a sudden, it starts raining. Then three coated people appeared; their hoods over their heads. Then all of a sudden, Demi-Devimon appeared and floated in front of the 3 who stopped. The leaded in front of them removed his hood to reveal a red dinosaur face which was bat like ears and has golden eyes. He has black markings under his eyes and a black symbol on his forehead. He seems to smile evilly at Demi-Devimon as he saw his face and trembled in fear.

"N-N-N-Now, Guilmon" Demi-Devimon stammered as the other coated figures removed their hoods to see Agumon and Patamon's faces. "You don't want to do this. Sure I am evil, but that's no need for you to kill me. So spare me please?"

Guilmon smirked evilly "Spare you? I don't spare any evil digimon. Goodbye." And he stabbed his fist into Demi-Devimon's chest which he screamed and disappeared. Guilmon frowned and turned to his allies. "That was a tough opponent? Very funny."

"Come on, Guilmon" Agumon said "we just wiped out most of the evil digimon, so don't you think we should relax."

"Yeah. There's a club nearby. Maybe we could get a drink before we go find more digimon to destroy" Patamon said.

Guilmon smiled and said "Sure… why not?"

They made their way to the club, unaware that Renamon and her friends would be singing in there.

In the dressing room, Renamon was looking at her outfit. She is wearing a red shining dress which goes up to the bottom of her legs. Some of her legs were showing. She had put a bow on her tail and put on some make-up, some eye lashes, lipstick and eye colouring. She turned to Biyomon and Gatomon who also has make-up on and wore blue and green dresses who be dancing with Renamon.

"So, girls. How do I look?" Renamon asked as she twirls around.

"Gorgeous as always" Gatomon said.

"Renamon, you are so lucky!" Biyomon said "we be singing in this club and everyone will be cheering us on… I just hope we find our man."

"Yeah" Renamon said, hoping to find a dark type one she would like. "I know he's still out there, and I would find him."

In the pub, all digimon recognise Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon and cheered as they groaned. They were not used to the public. The waiter, which happens to be Gomamon appeared.

"Oh. Guilmon! Agumon! Patamon! It's a honour" Gomamon said. "There's a seat there for the 3 of you."

"Thanks" Agumon said coldly as he and his friends sat down. Gomamon pulled out a notebook.

"Anything to order?"

"Give us some digi-beer" Guilmon said "three each."

Gomamon bowed and left.

"Man… digimon nowadays" Patamon said. "I hate this public."

"Ladies and gentlemen" Gabumon said as he came upon stage. "Tonight, we have some special guests…"

"Yeah…" Agumon whispered "It's was Gabumon's lust for Palmon" causing Guilmon and Patamon to smirk.

"We have some top performers performing tonight" Gabumon said.

"Performers?" Guilmon whispered to his friends "I thought it would be gay male digimon wearing dresses." They chuckled again.

"Give your hands of applause to Renamon and her dancers!" Gabumon said.

The crowd cheered loudly, expect Guilmon and his friends. Agumon and Patamon snorted while Guilmon looked up "Who?"

The girls was watching through the curtains.

"Man. More pigs!" Gatomon said, watching the male digimon cheering and whistling.

"Wait!" Biyomon said "How come they a rent joining in?" She spotted Guilmon and the others.

Renamon took a look at them at well. The first person she spotted was: Guilmon.

"Wow" Renamon said "he's gorgeous. I wonder how he is?"

"Well, we might as well put on a show. Maybe we get their attention. That ear winged digimon sure is cute" Gatomon said.

"And so is that orange reptile digimon" Biyomon said.

"Then let's put on a show, girls" Renamon said as she grabbed her microphone. "Hope I can please him."

"Hey, Guilmon" Agumon asked him "why did say "who" all of a sudden".

"Huh?" Guilmon was about to reply when the music was played on. Guilmon and the boys remained silent and pretend like they weren't bothered and was about to drink their beer.

Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon were standing with their backs turned as the song played. They wagged their tails a bit before turning around. Renamon stood in front and sang.

_**Your arms are warm but they make me feel  
As if they're made of cold cold steel  
A simple kiss like a turnin' key  
A little click and the lock's on me**_

When Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon saw the 3 girls dancing, they spat out their drinks and gazed at them for a while before kept their cool unlike the other male digimon who was up and cheering.

_**Can't move my arms can't lift my hands  
I won't admit to where I am  
But I know baby I'm in chains  
I'm in chains**_

Renamon did not like how the other male digimon are acting, however, she did like how Guilmon behaviour. He just kept his cool. She purred as she saw him do that.

'He's the one!' she thought 'he kept his cool and he seem dark. He's the one I am looking for.' She kept singing.

_**I pretend I can always leave  
Free to go whenever I please  
But then the sound of my desperate calls  
Echo off these dungeon walls**_

'What is wrong with me?" Guilmon thought 'I never feel so… open to anyone in my life. Why is she different?'

Agumon and Patamon were doing the same thing as they kept their cool as they watched Gatomon and Biyomon smiling at them.

_**I've crossed the line from mad to sane  
A thousand times and back again  
I love you baby, I'm in chains  
I'm in chains  
I'm in chains  
I'm in chains**_

Renamon winked at Guilmon and smiled lovely. Guilmon just blushed, but tried to look away. Renamon just smiled and she danced with her friends for a while. They twirl around and held their arms together. Then Renamon sings again.

_**Should have known passing through the gate  
That once inside I could not escape  
I never thought this could happen to me  
Never thought this is where I'd be  
But baby, baby, baby, look at me  
Baby, baby, look at me, I'm in chains  
I'm in chains  
**_

As the song came to a close, everyone cheered. Renamon just looked to see how Guilmon's reaction. But he was gone. She just saw them go out of the pub.

Renamon and the others goes off backstage and into their dressing room.

"Are you sure you'd saw them leave?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes. I tried to see him but he left. I got to find him before I lose sight of him!" Renamon said.

"We're coming too" Biyomon said "we got to find his friends!"

They quickly got out of their outfits and put on their original clothes and coats and ran out into the rain, hoping to find Guilmon and the others.

Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon were seen in the park panting.

"What JUST happened there?!" Patamon asked.

"Yeah. What just happened? It's like our hearts are opened to them in a nice way" Agumon said.

"And that girl!" Guilmon said remembering Renamon smiling at him and winking "she seems to like me. But why? What did I do that was so nice?"

"Maybe it's our attitude." Agumon said "It made us soft. We need to be straighten out tomorrow."

"Right. See ya" Guilmon said as the 3 boys ran off.

As Guilmon walked down the dark corridor of the dark alleyway, he seemed to be looking for a battle. But then he thought of Renamon. He tried to get her out but to no avail.

"This Renamon… who is she?" he asked.

"Hey, look what we got here" said a voice. Guilmon looked towards to a corner where it was coming from and put his hood over his head. He saw 2 punk digimon, circling around a coated person who was on the ground.

"Please! Don't hurt me. I was just looking for someone" said the voice from the coat which happens to be female.

"Well, too bad" one of the punks said "Now, you found trouble."

But before the punks could attack her, Guilmon leapt in and killed one of the punks with his claw.

"Why you…" one the punk said and was about to shoot him when Guilmon stabbed his claw into his chest, deleting him.

"Heh. Punks nowadays, they don't give a crap about everything" Guilmon muttered. Then he turned to the coated figure. "Look I didn't just rescue…"

But then he stopped talking. The hood of the figure fell down. There was no mistaking her.

The woman Guilmon saved was Renamon.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. How would Guilmon coup with this? We just have to wait for the next update.


	3. Getting to know each other

A/N: That was quick. Two reviews already? Anyway, I'm back and this chapter is how Guilmon and Renamon get along. The song for this chapter is Far Longer than Forever but I changed the begininng a bit. Anyway, please read, review and don't flame.

Chapter 2: Wanting to know you:

Renamon could not believe her eyes. She had found him. The one she saw at the club and want to know more about him. And what's more, he saved her from those punks. Guilmon however, was shocked to see her again. He found his heart beating fast again. He tried to ignore it but it won't stop. Renamon stood up and walks over to him.

"Hey, urm… mister?" Renamon asked him. Guilmon kept his cool and looked at her with a dark look. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem" Guilmon said. He noticed she was smiling at him. "What?"

"I was looking for you" Renamon said "And I wanted to talk to you as well."

"Well, you found me" Guilmon said coldly "and why should you want to talk to me?"

"Hey! You don't need to be so rude" Renamon scowled but she smiled again and held his hand "You must be cold from the rain. Come on. I'll take you to my home."

"I don't ne…" Guilmon began but Renamon told him to be quiet and he was dragged back to her home.

'This is just great!' Guilmon thought 'I had just saved her and now you're about to get punished by a girl!'

'Why is he so familiar?' Renamon thought 'Oh well. I find out once I get him out of the rain.'

At Renamon's home, the room was brightly lit and it has sofa, a fireplace and TV. There was a bed as well. Renamon smiled at him, but Guilmon didn't.

"Allow me to take your coat off?" she asked.

Guilmon had no choice but to let her. Renamon put his wet coat on a hook. Guilmon wore a black zipped sleeveless top and only has one black sleeve on his left arm. He wore black baggy trousers and has a black cloth around his left leg. He wore black gloves. (Guilmon is dressed as Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children). He sighed in defeat as he put his hand on his chest. Renamon took off her coat to reveal herself wearing a black tank-top, with her belly showing. She wore black shorts and a black cloth around her back. (She is dressed like Tifa from the same movie Cloud is from). Renamon sat down on the sofa and ask Guilmon to sit down.

"Why do you care for me?!" Guilmon snarled as he sat on the sofa opposite of her.

"Hey. I like how you behave. You're not like any other guys I know" Renamon said. She put her hand on her cheek. "So tell me. What's your name?"

"My name?" Guilmon said, a little calmer now. "One question. Why do you care for me so much?"

"I don't know" Renamon said "but I like aghasty guys. But I am also concerned for you, cause you seem… sad."

Guilmon just lifted his shoulders abit. He then remained silent.

"Hey! I still haven't got your name" Renamon said.

"It's Guilmon Matsuki. Happy?" Guilmon said.

"Matsuki? As in Takato Matsuki?" Renamon said. Then she remembered. "Hang on." She looked closer at his face. "Guilmon? Is that you?"

"You know my name? Then why ask?"

"I haven't seen you for 5 years" Renamon said. "Don't you remember me?" Guilmon shook his head. "You know…" she stood up and pose in front of him. "Renamon Nonaka."

Now, ever since Guilmon returned from the real world to the digital world, he left without saying goodbye. Since then, he had forgotten most of his friends. When Renamon said her name, it all came back to him. He sat up. "Nonaka? As in, Rika Nonaka?"

"Yes."

Guilmon took a look at her "You haven't been training much, huh?"

"Of course I haven't. I gave up fighting" Renamon said "I knew I wanted to see you again, Guilmon, and here you are. I missed you."

Guilmon crosses his arm. "Really huh? To tell you the truth… I kinda missed you as well, Renamon."

"What happened to your arm?" asked Renamon, noticing the black sleeve over Guilmon's arm.

"Not saying" Guilmon said "Listen, Renamon. I have to go. I have battles to do."

"Alright. I hope I could see you again, Guilmon" Renamon said.

Guilmon remained silent as he got up and got his coat. As he got to the door, Renamon called to him.

"Guilmon! Can we make a promise?" Renamon asked.

"A promise?" Guilmon turned to her.

"Yeah. Please, promise me, you come to my next concert and sing with me on stage? I want that to happen." Renamon said.

Guilmon blushed as he heard that. He then said "Fine. I promise. See ya." He put on his coat and walked out of the door.

Renamon smiled as she got up and walked to a photo on the fireplace where she was with a young Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Guilmon… you grew up. I hope you still remember me" Renamon said smiling, her eyes starts to pour down tears.

The next day, it was sunny, and Guilmon and his boys hang out in the alleyway like they usually do. Guilmon can't keep his mind off the promise he made with Renamon.

"So you talked to her, huh?" Agumon asked Guilmon.

"I guess…" Guilmon said and then turned to his friends "What about you? How do you feel for that cat and bird?"

Agumon and Patamon blushed madly and remained silent.

"Well, I haven't seen the bird for a long time" Agumon said, "but as I slept, I remembered her. She helped me on my adventures. I think her name was… Biyomon."

"I remembered the cat for a while now" Patamon said "her name is Gatomon I guess. I guess we do feel something strange about her."

Guilmon closed his eyes and nodded. Then they walked out. They took off their coats because it was hot. Guilmon was still wearing his original clothes the other night while Agumon wore the clothes that Squall Leonhart wore in FFVIII and Patamon wore the clothes Solid Snake wore. They walked down the path looking for battles. None has been found. Guilmon then remembered Renamon and her promise. How can he keep his promise when he doesn't care about other digimon. Or maybe…

'Nah.' Guilmon thought 'I can't have feelings for her… or can I? ARGH! Stupid world!' He slammed his fist on a wall causing Agumon and Patamon to turn around.

"Are you OK?" Patamon asked.

Before Guilmon could answer, someone called "Special delivery." And a newspaper boy threw a newspaper at Guilmon's head.

Guilmon rubbed his head and swore and picked up the newspaper. "Let's see…Renamon and her dancers will be singing at Club Digi, the famous club on the digi world." He then remained silent.

"Let me guess… you want to see her again?" Agumon asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice. I need to talk to her" Guilmon said "She seems to know me, but I don't know much about her."

"OK. It's tonight at 9pm" Patamon said. "I like to see Gatomon again. See ya then."

Guilmon nodded and walks away.

Renamon was watching from the window as her friends watches her.

"Hey, Renamon. Do you think this Guilmon will show up at that club" Gatomon asked.

"I hope so. He only had been with me for 10 minutes. I wish I could be with him" Renamon said.

"I sure you will. After all, you want to see him again after 5 years" Biyomon said "as well like we want to see Agumon and Patamon again".

Renamon nodded and then she walks out of the window and then she begins to sing.

Renamon: _**If I could see him again,**_

_**I would run to him today**_

_**And somehow I knew he's on his way to me**_

_**Guilmon, you and I are meant to be**_

_**For Longer than Forever,**_

_**I hold you in my heart**_

_**Is almost like you're here with me**_

_**Although we're far apart**_

By a pond in the park, Guilmon just walks and he somehow felt like singing as if he wanted to see Renamon again for some reason.

Guilmon: _**Far Longer than Forever**_

_**As constant a star**_

_**I close my eyes and I am where you are**_

Renamon: As _**sure as the dawn brings the sunlight**_

_**We've an unshakeable bond**_

Guilmon: _**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**_

_**Far Longer than Forever**_

Renamon: _**Far Longer than Forever**_

Guilmon:_** I swear that'll be true**_

Renamon: _**I swear that'll be true**_

Both: _**I've made an everlasting vowel to find a way to you**_

_**Far Longer than Forever**_

_**Like No love ever known**_

_**And with your love I'll never be alone**_

Renamon laid on the banister of the balcony and sighed, hoping Guilmon would be there.

Renamon: _**Far Longer than Forever**_

Guilmon then looked up in the sky and sighed hoping to somehow see Renamon again to his surprise.

Guilmon: _**Much stronger than forever**_

Renamon looked in the sky and sang the last sentence.

Renamon: _**And with your love, I'll never be alone.**_

She then enter her room to get ready for tonight.

Guilmon then sat on a bench to think.

"What made me sing?" Guilmon asked "And why am I so anxious to see Renamon again?" Then he realised something. "Maybe… I do care for some digimon after all…" He shook his head. "No. I can't be. I know someone to ask."

To be continued…

A/N: Guess who Guilmon is going to see? And the villian for this story will come soon. I mean, hello, Renamon is Guilmon's demsel in distress. Anyway, I'll update soon. See ya.


	4. The truth and answers

A/N: OK. The next chapter is up. And I couldn't find any male sad songs, expect this one. I had to change the lyrics from Tradgey from Steps to make it sounds like Guilmon's version. Also, this story HAS to have a villian. You will find out who he is today as Guilmon went up to get some answers. Please read, review and don't flame.

Chapter 3: The truth and answers:

Guilmon walked up a old hill and kept on walking up. He had to get some answers and they was someone he knows who could. He reached to the top and knelt down. Then a flash of light appeared and a legendary digimon called Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon. I've come for some answers" Guilmon said.

"Is there a problem, Guilmon?" asked Azulongmon.

"As of matter of fact, there is" Guilmon said angrily as he stood up. "Who is that fox girl who likes me?! How did she know my name? And why do I have this feeling for her? I never was like that!"

"I see… there is lot on your mind" Azulongmon said "Young warrior, she is once your team-mate and partner."

"She was what?" Guilmon asked.

"You don't remember?" Azulongmon said "Well, I should tell you the whole story. You were created by a boy named Takato Matsuki. You were only a child and you love to eat bread and peanut butter. Your friends are Takato, Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Renamon. Long ago, you and she were once rivals, but you two get along during your battle with the D-Reaper, a virus who was trying to take over the real world and the digital world. You defeated it and you had to return to the digital world. You fell off a cliff when you returned and bumped your head, forgetting everything that you are. Then you turned… oh let's just say… emo-like and goes into some serious training. 3 years later you got more taller and stronger but you lack postive attiude as you are deepen with despair and anger. Agumon and Patamon also has the same expirence and you 3 join forces, killing every evil digimon for your liking. You become murderious but you also became a hero, cause you never harm any innoncent digimon. You kept doing that for another 2 years. And when you met Renamon again, you start to remember when you first met her. But you were struggling since your memory was lost. But now you came to me. That's the whole story."

Guilmon remained silent. The girl he met was once his rival and they get along very well. "But wait… if she was my rival, why dosen't she hate me?"

"Guilmon. Renamon was no longer your rival. You were friends now" Azulongmon said "Anyway, she gave up fighting just to wait for you, Guilmon. She wanted to see you again… because in my opinion, she loves you."

Guilmon stayed silent again. "She loves me? How could she love… someone like me?" Then he began to sing.

_**Here at night  
In a lost and lonely part of town  
Held in time  
In a wad of tears I saw her slowly drown  
Going home  
I just can't understand  
I really should be helping her  
understanding her, saving her**_

_**Understanding her, saving her**_

"Guilmon…" Azulongmon began but Guilmon wasn't listening as he was finishing the song.

_**Tragedy...  
When I lose control  
And I got no soul , it's  
Tragedy...  
When the morning cries  
And I don't know why , it's  
Hard to bear  
With no-one beside me  
I'm going nowhere **_

"GUILMON!"

Guilmon stopped singing as he turned to Azulongmon.

"I know how you feel but there is no shame. You're wrong. She loves you cause she really cares for you. Not just because you got no soul, or let her slowly drown. It's because she wanted to see you again."

"She… want to see me again?" Guilmon asked.

"There is another reason why you acted like this" Azulongmon said "You were seeking for someone you don't know. But I can remind me for you."

Guilmon looked up to Azulongmon in puzzlement.

"His name is BlackGuilmon" Azulongmon said to him "and he and his gang, BlackAgumon and BlackPatamon are always causing trouble. While you are out there destroying evil digimon, they are kidnapping innocent digimon and making them slaves against their own wills."

"That's terrible!" Guilmon said.

"Ah… I see your innocence is returning" Azulongmon said "And I am afraid now he is holding everyone at the club hostage. That means Renamon and her friends are in danger."

Guilmon got up in horror. His evil version is holding everyone hostage? Renamon said that she doesn't fight anymore and that means she is in great danger. He had no choice. Even if he is up against a powerful black Guilmon, he had to protect her.

"It seem like I don't have a choice" Guilmon said. "I have to defeat him and save her."

"Good. You see… you becoming yourself again" Azulongmon said as Guilmon looked up amazed. "But I wish you luck, knowing how powerful your opponent is, you might take caution."

Guilmon nodded and knelt down again. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime. Farewell" Azulongmon said. And then he flew into the sky and disappeared.

Guilmon stood up again and he looked at his sleeved arm. He tore it off to reveal a huge scar on his arm. He remembers fighting BlackGuilmon. He stabbed him in the arm causing it to bleed. Guilmon managed to defeat him but he got away before he could finish him off. He knew he wanted revenge all the time and now he using Renamon as bait.

"He won't get away with this!" Guilmon said.

He made his way back to his friends and told them what Azulongmon told him. Agumon and Patamon was shocked to hear that they lost their memories and their black versions are out for revenge.

"So he's holding everyone prisoner at the club Biyomon and the others are at?" Agumon asked and then said "Not good."

"Well, at any case, we got to stop them somehow" Patamon said. "But what about our memories?"

"My memories already been awakened" Guilmon said "I know now what I had to do."

"Well, we're coming with you" Agumon said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't betray our friend" Patamon said.

"Thanks guys" Guilmon said before turning to the sky "BlackGuilmon, your reign of terror will come to an end!"

To be continued…

A/N: It look like Guilmon finally remembered who he is. Sorry about the song. this is the only sad song I found. Besides I been to a christmas show once and they did a different version of that song. Anyway, see ya later and I'll update soon.


	5. The Guilmon Battle

A/N: I should have updated this story yesterday, but the internet is 'out to lunch'. Anyway, here's chapter 4. This time, the song is You Got the Touch by Stan Bush (the same music from that stupid Transformers music, but I think this song suits Digimon and DBZ more). Anyway, please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 4: The Guilmon Battle:

With their memories returned and feelings came back to them, Guilmon and his allies make their way to the club. They ducked in the shadows to see a BlackGabumon and a BlackVeemon guarding the entrance.

"Well, look like we're in the right place" Agumon said.

"But how do we get in?" Patamon said.

Guilmon cracked his fist and said "What do YOU think?"

Inside, a BlackAgumon and a BlackPatamon was standing in front of a gagged and tied up Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon on stage. Everyone in the audience was tied up in their chairs and was also gagged. Then a BlackGuilmon appeared wearing a black trenchant (the one Sephiroth wore in FFVII). He took the cloth from Renamon's mouth and she was about to speak.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked in fear "Why do you look like Guilmon and why are you're doing this?"

"Revenge, my dear, revenge" BlackGuilmon said as he paced back and forth "You see… I had been in a battle with Guilmon. I managed to cut his arm, but he squashed me like a bug. But he spared me and that was his big mistake."

"Then I was right!" Renamon said "There is still good in Guilmon. And you're not him at all!"

"Correct. When I heard he was with you, I thought of a plan" BlackGuilmon said smirking evilly "I send my black digimon army to invade this club and waited for you to come. And you did and you fell into my trap. The bait is now set."

"Bait? What do you mean?"

"I will use you to lure Guilmon here" BlackGuilmon said.

"Well good luck with that" Gatomon said sarcastically as she was free from her cloth "Because Patamon, Guilmon and Agumon will come and foil your plan!"

"Oh please!" BlackGuilmon said "I had black digimon all over the place. Very soon, they will be wiped out by my own army!"

But his smirk died when he heard a thud and turned around. All of the black digimon were on the ground and sitting on top was Agumon and Patamon and in front of them was a familiar red dinosaur.

"What was that you were saying, BlackGuilmon?" Guilmon asked cockily.

"Impossible!"

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried.

"I'm glad you're OK, Renamon" Guilmon said as he walked up to them "Don't worry. I know who you are and who I am. Renamon, I will save you."

"Guilmon…" Renamon then wept tears of happiness.

"So… Guilmon…" BlackGuilmon said as Guilmon got onto stage and he glared at his evil counter-part as they circle around each other. "So you came at last."

"BlackGuilmon… I make sure your reign of terror ends today" Guilmon said.

"We'll shall see about THAT!" BlackGuilmon launched a punch but Guilmon moved his head sideways and grabbed his arm. Then Guilmon punched him hard that BlackGuilmon was sent flying out of the building.

"Agumon, Patamon, get the other digimon out of here!" Guilmon said "I'll deal with this joker!" And he followed BlackGuilmon out.

Agumon and Patamon untied the prisoners and released the girls. Renamon decided not to go with them and followed Guilmon out. Biyomon and Gatomon hugged Agumon and Patamon, who just blushed.

"Agumon… I'm glad you remembered me. I missed you" Biyomon said.

Agumon smiled and returned her hug. "Me too."

"I'm glad you're safe, Gatomon" Patamon said "Now let's get the other digimon out of here."

"Alright."

Renamon just stood by the almost destroyed building and she watches Guilmon and BlackGuilmon fight on. She was worried about Guilmon but also happy cause he finally remember her. Guilmon then kicked BlackGuilmon in the chest and he staggered back.

"Darn you!" BlackGuilmon snarled "I was just holding back. This time, I'll wipe you out!"

"I love to see you try, blackie" Guilmon smirked.

_**You got the touch  
You got the power**_

BlackGuilmon snarled and charged at Guilmon but the hero leapt back and tried to kick him but the evil Guilmon grabbed his leg.

_**After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner**_

BlackGuilmon threw him in the air and launched a Pyro Blaster from his mouth. Guilmon got up in mid-air and fired his Pyro Sphere. The two fireballs collided causing an explosion.

_**You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool**_

Guilmon goes through the smoke and kicked his evil counterpart on the chest causing him and BlackGuilmon to fall off the edge of the road.

_**You're at your best when the going gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**_

Renamon gasped and she ran to see if they weren't killed. There was another road below them and Guilmon and BlackGuilmon leapt up and got ready to fight again. Then they collided their fists together.

_**You got the touch  
You got the power  
When all hell's breaking loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm  
You got the heart  
You got the motion  
You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch**_

Renamon carefully go down the cliff. BlackGuilmon then hit Guilmon in the face with his tail and Guilmon counter back with a hit on his evil counterpart's head with his tail.

_**You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter**_

BlackGuilmon got up and smirked and then lashes out his claws and swipe at Guilmon's chest ripping his shirt and spilling some blood. Renamon gasped at this.

_**It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standing your ground**_

Guilmon clutched his chest a bit but then he smirked.

_**And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're taking it all**_

"You gotten better, but so have I" Guilmon said and he charged at him and slashed him in the chest.

_**You got the touch  
You got the power  
When all hell's breaking loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm  
You got the heart  
You got the motion  
You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch**_

BlackGuilmon snarled and yells "You'll pay for that!" And he launched himself at Guilmon who grasped his claws and they held on as tight as they could.

_**You're fighting fire with fire  
You know you got the touch**_

Guilmon then head butted him. BlackGuilmon grunted and slashed him on the face.

_**You're at your best when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**_

Guilmon then slashed him in the face.

_**You got the touch  
You got the power**_

Both warriors stood their ground and panted for a while. BlackGuilmon spotted Renamon in the back.

"Guilmon… I just realized something. Are you willing to rescue her?" BlackGuilmon said "Look at her. Weak, pathetic, lost her will to fight… she is no use to you."

Renamon gasped at this. Guilmon then lower his fighting stance and closed his eyes.

"I mean… what would you do if you like a weakling like her?"

"She… is not weak!"

Renamon looked up surprised. So did BlackGuilmon. Guilmon looked up and was smiling.

"I love her. Not because she's weak, or lose her will to fight and she is not pathetic. It's because she wanted to see me again" Guilmon said. "And if you think that of her, then you're no better than I am. I know now and I know she does too. I love her and I be that she loves me too."

Renamon smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Hahahaha! You're gotta pretty slack if you trying to protect her" BlackGuilmon said.

"No. I will protect her from you!"

Guilmon then pushed BlackGuilmon off the edge but it was a long way down and they fell down the cliff and into the sea below. Renamon screamed and ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see who survived. But no one came out.

"GUILMON!" She screamed in tears.

To be continued…

A/N: Another cliffhanger to leave you guys in shock. Jeez... I get that alot. Anyway, sorry if this battle is a little bit short but I like to bring sudden shocks sometimes. Anyway, last chapter coming soon. I'll see ya later.


	6. Final Chapter: At the Beginning

A/N: Sorry about that. I was just finishing the next chapter for Bandicoot Hearts 2 that I almost forgotten about this. Anyway, here the ending. I bet you know which song I will use cause it said in the chapter. Anyway, please read, don't flame and review.

Final Chapter: At the Beginning:

It was Christmas Eve now, and Guilmon had not yet returned. It was snowing and Renamon was about to sing her last performance.

Ever since Guilmon and BlackGuilmon fell off the edge, Renamon had been very unhappy as she was crying. She loved him and now he's gone. There's no way he could survived that fall. Renamon decided to sing one last time before she quit and kill herself so she could be with Guilmon.

Gatomon and Biyomon are lucky, however. They still got Patamon and Agumon. Agumon and Biyomon started dating as well as Patamon and Gatomon. They decided to go to the concert to see Renamon's last performance. Gatomon and Biyomon were sorry for Renamon. They had been with her for some time now and they never see her unhappy.

Agumon and Patamon smiled for some reason, which brought confusion to their lovers.

"Agumon? Why are you happy?" Biyomon asked.

"Is there something you want to share with us?" asked Gatomon.

"Ah, now that would be telling. Besides, this is man secret" Patamon said.

"Once Renamon get on stage, she is going to get a big surprise" Agumon said.

"Who?"

"Once again, we told you we're not telling. You have to find out" Agumon said "would you please excuse me for a sec?" And he left.

"Where's he going?" Gatomon asked Patamon.

"Oh he going off to see… something" Patamon said smirking.

Little did the girls know that Agumon and Patamon have a surprise for them.

Renamon was back stage getting ready for her battle. She seemed quite upset. She had lost Guilmon and she misses him terribly.

"Guilmon… After this, I will commit suicide to see you again" Renamon said quietly.

"Hi, Renamon" Agumon said opening the door.

"Oh hey, Agumon" Renamon said sadly.

"You're still upset about him?" Agumon asked as he sat down on a chair.

Renamon turned around and nodded. "Yes. I missed him a lot. But why did he die? Why couldn't I save him?"

"Wherever you do, do not commit suicide" Agumon said.

"Why not? It's the only way I could see Guilmon again in the afterlife" Renamon said.

"But you won't be singing alone tonight" Agumon said "Someone will join you to sing."

"Well, whoever it is, it won't be the same without Guilmon. We made a promise to sing together but now he's gone" Renamon said, some tears falling out.

"Oh, I assure you" Agumon said "whoever it is, you be happy to see him again." He then left the room.

"What is he talking about?" Renamon asked herself before turning to the mirror, sighed sadly and put her make-up on.

Agumon then stood backstage waiting for something. Then a door opened. Agumon turned to wherever it is and smiled and said "You're almost late."

Then he returned to his friends and sat next to Biyomon.

"You're almost late" Gatomon said.

"Sorry, Gato, but there someone I need to talk to" Agumon said.

"Right on time. It's about to start" Patamon said as the curtains opened.

The crowd cheered and Renamon walked towards them. She was wearing a golden dress, with some of her legs showing on both sides. She wore eye shadows and lipstick. She held her microphone and spoke.

"Hello, folks. I am here for my last performance. I have someone to sing with me, but he's a little late, so I better start. This song is for my friends, Gatomon and Biyomon and their lovers Agumon and Patamon" she said. Then the music starts and she begins to sing.

Renamon: _**We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what wed have to go through  
Now here we are, Im suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

She sighed sadly. Agumon nodded suddendly. As Renamon was about to sing again, another voice came in.

?????: _**No one told me, I was going to find you**_

Renamon stopped singing and turned around in surprise. That voice. Then he appeared from backstage. His clothes are torn but he was smiling.

?????: _**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**_

Renamon gasped. The person she was singing with was… Guilmon. He's still alive.

Guilmon: _**When I lost all hope, you were there to remind me**_

Renamon was shocked at first but then knowing her cue she sang with him. Is it really him? She walks slowly to him.

Both: _**This is the start**_

_**And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Biyomon and Gatomon gasped when they saw Guilmon on stage and turned at Agumon and Patamon in shock who just leaned back and smiled. Renamon touches his face. He was real. Renamon was on the brink of tears.

"Guilmon…" she said.

"Well, are we gonna finish this song or what?" Guilmon smiled at her.

Renamon smiled back and she sang again.

Renamon: _**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

Guilmon: _**Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**_

Both: _**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

Renamon looked at his face. He was no longer cold-hearted or mean to her but he smiled at her full of happiness and love. She gives one back to him. He was really back. This is the happiest day of her life.

Both: _**And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Their friends smiled as the two lovers sang their hearts out across the club. The audience was aslo happy to see their hero returned with his lover.

Both: _**Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
Ive been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart**_

The audience and Guilmon and Renamon's friends got up from their seats and clapped as they get into the ryheme. Guilmon and Renamon smiled at each other and held each other hand.

Both: _**And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Renamon lowered her mike and she shared with Guilmon's mircophone. He also kept his promse and there they are singing together.

Both: _**Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going**_

Guilmon: _**Oh!**_

Renamon: _**Starting out on a journey**_

The crowd cheered as the two lovers then looked in each other eyes loving each other. There memories returned to them and they were reunited. Renamon's tears fell out her eyes, happy to see him. Guilmon also has tears in his eyes.

Both: _**Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the Beginning**_

_**With you**_

They finished their song and Renamon wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed in his chest. Guilmon smiled and rubbed her head and hugged her back. The audience cheered. Their friends clapped.

After the performance, Guilmon and Renamon's friends left them alone and was outside in the snow. Biyomon turned to Agumon.

"So this is your plan? You made Renamon happy again" Biyomon said "Thank you."

"Hey, we knew he was still alive" Agumon said "but they are together at last, as well as you and me."

Biyomon smiled "I know. Now come here" she hugged Agumon and kissed him on the lips. Agumon kissed her back.

"That was the nicest thing you could do to Renamon, Patamon" Gatomon said "How could we ever repay you?"

"I wish I could do more" Patamon said "but I already got my reward. You, Gatomon."

Gatomon smiled and hugged him "And you got me." Before Patamon could know it, she kissed him on the lips and he accepted it.

On the balcony of the club, Renamon and Guilmon watches the snowflake fall down.

"How did you survive that fall?" asked Renamon.

"That's a long story. You see, we continued our battle underwater. While you ran off in tears, I managed to defeat and deleted BlackGuilmon underwater" Guilmon said "then I climbed up, badly hurt. I must have been in a coma for a month. Agumon and Patamon woke me up and I managed to get here just in time for your concert and I kept my promise."

"Guilmon…" Renamon said "About what happened in the past… let's forget it. I wanna spend my life with you and only you."

Guilmon smiled and held her hand. "Renamon… I wanted to tell you the truth for a long time. I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I think…"

"No… you know. I love you too, Guilmon" Renamon said happily "You said it yourself. I will always love you forever."

"Then I guess I had no choice" Guilmon said "How about we got on a date or something?"

"I love to" Renamon said as she hugged him again. She lifted her head to see him smile. Then she placed her lips on his in a passionate kiss. They kept kissing under the moonlight.

Epilogue:

A year later, Agumon and Biyomon got married and gave birth to their daughter, Kimimon. They lived in Digi-Village and lived happily together. Patamon and Gatomon also got married and has a son named Wingmon. They raised a company together and they lived happily as well together.

As for Guilmon and Renamon, well, they had fallen deeply in love. They got married the year after and has twins, a boy named Gigamon and a girl named Viximon (they are Guilmon and Renamon's in training forms). Guilmon is no longer cold hearted as his role was given to Gigamon to protect Digi-World and he and Renamon lived happily ever after.

The End.

A/N: There. Done. I will be doing Bandicoot Hearts 2 again, and a new idea which I came into mind which will be in Anime X-over. Anyway, see ya soon.


End file.
